Undercover
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Kakashi and Minato are on a mission to capture a suspected missing-nin for interrogation in a city far beyond the Great Five Shinobi Countries and to make it worse, Kakashi has to go undercover as a normal high school student to avoid suspicion. NOT YAOI!


_Disclaimer: Naruto=NOT MINE! Don't you people get it!?!? _

_RING RING_

The dismissal bell rang as teens ran to their lockers, eager to leave the building and get back to their social lives with their friends.

"Hey! Kakashi! Over here!" A group of teens called. "We're all going out for a bite, wanna come?"

"No, it's alright. I've got things I have to do."

"Oh, come on."

"I really can't. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kakashi turned and left the building. He really didn't have time for this. He's supposed to meet his sensei and discuss their plans for the stake-out tonight.

"Something about that kid's a little off." One kid from the group said when Kakashi left.

"Just because he wears a mask? I think it's kind of cool." Another said.

"It's not just that. He's always alone, he's not really friends with anyone, he never hangs with us when we ask, always saying, 'maybe next time', but he never does and nobody ever sees him outside of school. It's just weird." The first kid said.

"Come on, you're thinking too much into this. Transfer students are always weird at first. Let's just go grab a bite." A girl said.

"Hmm. I guess you're right."

About two months after the new school year started, a new transfer student showed up introducing himself as Kakashi Hatake. He really is a weird kid. He's about fifteen, pale, kind of slim, he wears a mask that covers the bottom half of his face and to top it all off he has super spiky silver hair that kind of makes him look like he got electrocuted that morning. It doesn't help that his bangs just happen to cover his left eye a_ll_ _the time_, so all you ever see is his right eye. He's practically the definition of anti-social. He never talks to anybody, he never participates in class and he doesn't really react to anything with more than a bored look. It makes you wonder…

Hatake Kakashi was sent to a place, far beyond the Five Great Shinobi Countries on a mission with his sensei. There's a suspicious person lurking around, suspected of being a missing-nin that they have to keep an eye on. To make things worse, he has to go to high school and pretend to fit in so that he looks like a regular kid, not a Nin on a mission. It's tiring, it really is. He and his sensei are holed up in an apartment on the top floor of an apartment building, for easy roof access, in the middle of nowhere.

He entered the apartment through the door, because he couldn't use the window. Not in this place, anyway. The people here don't know about ninja or chakra and seeing a teenager dressed in dark clothes enter an apartment through the window usually causes alarm.

"Hey, Kakashi. How'd it go?" Minato asked.

"Boring. Do I really have to go? They don't really teach anything of great importance in that place. When am I ever gonna need to know how to right a proper essay with pronouns and all that stuff. I'm a ninja, dammit."

"Someone's cranky." Minato teased. "Come on; let's eat something before we go over the plans for tonight."

They had a simple meal of some onigiri. Kakashi hadn't had any onigiri since before he took this assignment. It was good to have a taste of home.

"So, what are the plans? Where are we going and how are we spying?" Kakashi asked.

"It's the same old, same old type of stake out. Sneak over roof tops and keep watch on the target with these." Minato said, as he pulled out two pairs of binoculars.

"Binoculars? Yeah, we won't look suspicious or anything, standing on a roof top looking through the window with a pair of binoculars. You do realize that if anyone sees us, they'll call the cops. We don't exactly blend in around here."

"Kakashi, as you've pointed out earlier on, we're ninja. Nobody will see us, and if they do, we'll just get out of there. No big deal."

"Whatever. I just don't see why we don't go in there and get him."

"We can't do that. We're not even sure if he really is a missing-nin. That's why we're keeping watch. We're looking for anything suspicious tonight. That's it. We leave when it gets dark. Meanwhile, you go do homework or something."

"Fine."

Kakashi sat in his room, at his desk, doing his homework. It won't take him long; he is a genius after all. He finally understands what all those kids, both in the academy back in Konoha and here in this city, are talking about when they complain about homework. He truly finds it pointless. He decided to take a break and walked over to his closet where his standard issue Jounin uniform and hitae-ate were hanging, along with his weapons pouch, kunai holster and his other ninja stuff. He started wearing the Jounin uniform not long after his promotion, before he joined ANBU. This isn't an ANBU mission, merely a long, somewhat high-ranked Jounin mission. He decided to suit up now, instead of later. He went through his inventory of weapons, taking a kunai and twirling it around his finger for the heck of it, before throwing it at the wall, impaling a cockroach that decided to pop up. This place really is nasty.

"Kakashi!" Minato called. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing. Just killed a roach." He called back.

Minato came in and saw the kunai embedded in the wall. "Dammit, Kakashi, what did I tell you about throwing kunai in the house? I don't think you'll appreciate holes in your wall, and I bet the neighbors next door won't appreciate holes either and then a big mess will happen and… You know what? Forget it. It'll be dark soon. I don't know what time we'll get back, so be prepared." Minato left the room, probably to get ready for the night's watch.

It was a dark night. There were no stars, there was no moon. The street lights were on below, but they were above their field of light. They were on the roof top of the building across from the one they where the suspect lived. It was an office building, so they didn't have to worry about anyone coming up to the roof, since everyone had most likely left to go home.

"Think he knows he's being watched?" Kakashi asked. "He never does anything whenever we're here."

"Not likely, but then again it's not impossible." Minato replied. "It's only a matter of time before-"

"Look. He's leaving."

The suspect was a man, about average height, maybe around his early 30's late 20's. Muscular, definitely built like a missing-nin. The two leaf shinobi watched as he left his building and walked towards the business section of the city.

"Come on. Let's tail him." Kakashi said as they followed him a good three buildings behind, staying hidden in the shadows. They watched as he made his way to the busier part of the shopping district and walked into a bank. "A bank robbery? Are you kidding me? That's not a very ninja-like thing to do, don't you think, sensei?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's go down there."

"Dressed like this?"

"Henge and sneak in."

"Right."

They jumped down into an alley, did a henge to look like normal civilians and tried to enter the bank, but the doors were locked.

"Well this is expected. What now?" Kakashi asked.

"We teleport in. Simple."

They looked around and noticed that the street was conveniently empty. They nodded to each other and did the necessary seals for a teleportation jutsu and appeared right at the other side of the doors.

"Well, that was a waste of chakra." Kakashi commented.

"Well, if we picked the lock, the alarm would go off. That was easier."

They snuck through the bank, sticking to the shadows, weary of guards and the suspect, when they came across a guard, unconscious on the ground. They made their way to the back where the vault was. Sure enough, the suspect was there, grabbing as much cash as he could and stuffing it into a bag.

"Oh yeah, this isn't cliché at all." Kakashi commented sarcastically.

"Shhh."

Kakashi took a kunai out of its holster and threw it, ripping the top of the bag and possibly scaring the living crap out of the robber. He spun around and took out a kunai from who knows where and took a defensive crouch. He looked around, searching where the kunai came from.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely a missing-nin." Kakashi said.

"Shhh." Minato shushed him again.

"Who's there!" The Nin shouted. "Come out! I know you're there!" He shouted, looking around. "Come out and show yourselves cowards!"

Kakashi, still in his transformed state walked out, to the opening of the vault. "We're the cowards?" He asked. "Then what does that make you?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"The guy who's gonna bring you in."

"Like hell you will." The missing-nin spat. He threw the kunai straight at Kakashi, only to have it deflected in a swift movement. "Oh. You're gonna wish you didn't do that." He said. He walked out of the vault, but when he got a good few feet away from the vault door, Minato appeared behind him.

"Really now?" He said. "Now, I've got a few questions and I expect honest answers, okay?"

"Damn! There are two of you." The Nin cursed.

"Really? I counted three." A third Nin, Kakashi's shadow clone, appeared off to the side, but the missing-nin didn't know it was a clone. As far as he knew they were all real.

"Hmm… I see four." Minato's clone teased, appearing on the other side of the Nin. He was now surrounded.

"Shit." The Nin cursed again.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Minato said. "For your sake, I suggest the easy way."

"There's no way I'm giving up that easily."

"Why do they always choose the hard way?" Kakashi asked, as all the Nin pulled out a kunai.

The missing-nin charged towards Kakashi, seeing as he was right in front of him and lunged into an attack, but Kakashi dodged out of the way. The Nin spun around, launching his kunai to the side, in the direction of one of the clones, but he missed.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" The clone teased, fueling the Nin's anger, also distracting him from the kick he received to the side of the head, courtesy of Kakashi's foot. The Nin fell, but rolled out of the way before a kunai could pin him to the ground. The Nin pulled out a kunai with and explosive note attached to it and threw it at the nearest wall. The note exploded and the wall crumbled, setting off alarms everywhere.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed, dispersing the clone as he turned back to his sensei, who dispersed his clone as well. "We've got to follow him." He said as they heard sirens off in the distance.

"You're right. Let's go."

They went after the Nin and followed him into an old abandoned lot, far from the bank. The Nin stopped and turned back. Kakashi and Minato arrived and the Nin gave an evil smile.

"Now we can get serious." He said with a smirk. He started making hand signs and an earth dragon came out of the dirt, heading straight for the leaf duo.

"Crap." Kakashi said as he jumped out of the way. "No wonder he sucked back there. He's more of the Ninjutsu type than Taijutsu." The dragon came back in his direction and he quickly made some seals. A wall of dirt came from the ground, effectively blocking the dragon. "What now?" He asked Minato.

"I guess we have no choice. We fight."

"_Or_, we could trap him in a genjutsu, get him out of here and question him when he comes to."

"That could work too."

They went ahead with their plan, trying to get him in a genjutsu, but it's hard to focus, when you're dodging exploding kunai. Who knows how long they were there, but the sun soon started to come up. Desperate for an escape, the Nin made a few more seals and sealed himself in an earth dome. Minato looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded. He made the necessary seals for the chidori and he charged it. When it was ready, he thrust it into the dome, sending it crumbling down in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, there was nothing left but a hole in the ground.

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed. "He got away." Off in the distance, more sirens were heard and Minato sighed.

"Well, at least we know he's our guy. The problem now is if he'll switch hideouts and move somewhere else or if he'll stay where he is because he doesn't know we know he's where he is."

"Okay, that sentence was so wrong. Now let's go before the cops get here and we get blamed for everything."

Both Minato and Kakashi made the seals for the transportation jutsu and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The school was on fire with gossip about the events that took place last night.

"My dad's one of the cops that got called in for the bank robbery. He said nothing was stolen, but there was a torn bag, some weird knives and a HUGE hole in a wall, maybe caused by an explosion or something. There were also some knocked out guards there. They're testing things for fingerprints and looking through all the security footage." One kid said.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the crazy shit that went down in the old vacant lot? There was a huge hole in the ground that led to nowhere, a giant wall made out of dirt and a huge pile of dirt and rocks near the wall. It's crazy. I pass there everyday on my way here and it was all sealed off by cops and shit." Another kid said, adding his knowledge of the incident.

"It was all over the news. Nobody knows who did it yet, but they think the same people are behind both incidents. I wonder what really happened."

"Now, now class, settle down. Class has started and there's a problem on the board. Get to work and if you have any questions, we'll go over them."

The students settled down and got to work, but the silence didn't last long and soon the students were whispering amongst themselves about the past night's events again. Kakashi couldn't care less about the gossip, the rumors or the work on the board. He was too busy thinking of the Nin that got away.

_'He's not so good at taijutsu, so we have an advantage there. His strong point is Ninjutsu, as far as we know. He focuses on earth style jutsu, but he needs to be in a wide open space to use it. We're all at a disadvantage in an enclosed area. We can't kill him because we need information from him. We need to know who sent him if anyone did and what he's up to but we can't do that if he's dead. We have to get him somewhere away from his element, but we don't know if he can use any other elemental jutsu. We can counter it, but we have to watch out about that little escape he pulled. Damn! This is all so frustrating!'_

"Class, take out your homework and we'll go over any questions you have about the problems. Remember, if you don't ask questions, I can't help you."

Kakashi turned to the page in his notebook that had the homework in it while the teacher moved around the classroom making sure everybody did it.

_'We have to watch out for that dragon of his. If he has enough chakra to do that, who knows what else he's got up his sleeve. Unless that was his trump card, but I doubt it. He wouldn't play his best hand in the beginning. Unless he wants us to think that he has something better to use against us to throw us off guard and make us over think things like I'm doing right now. Damn! I'm thinking about this way too much. I have bigger things to worry about. I'm tired as hell and I have no idea what this guy's been talking about in the last half hour. At least lunch is next. I can go back the apartment and rest a little.'_

The lecture on proofs continued in the boring class that is geometry and soon the bell rang, dismissing the students to take their lunch. Kakashi made his way to the door when he heard his name being called out, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to his temporary home and sleep, so he ignored it.

"What's with him?" A kid from the same group as the day before asked.

"That's not coll. He just ignored us." A second kid said.

"Maybe he didn't hear us?" A girl suggested.

"He's been acting weird all day. He spent all of geometry thinking with this weird look on his face. I doubt he paid attention at all." Another girl explained.

"Whatever. Just forget him." The first kid said.

Kakashi was walking home when his cell phone rang. His sensei got him one when they got there, saying they needed to keep in touch because they would be apart during most of the day. They were the only ones with the other one's number, so they didn't have to worry about people calling during their stake outs and stuff like that.

"Talk to me."

**"Kakashi? Good thing I got you. Where are you right now?"**

"I just left school. I was on my way to the apartment. Why?"

**"I was just watching the news. They analyzed the security tapes in the bank and they ended up catching the whole fight there, including the guy blasting the whole through the wall. It was a good thing we were using the henge or-"**

"Wait. Where are you now? We'll talk about this in private."

**"I'm back at the apartment. Get here quick, we have to figure something out now."**

"All right, I'll be there." Kakashi ran into an alley and looked around to make sure he was alone; he transported to the apartment and appeared in the living room. "What was so important that you sounded kind of frantic over the phone?"

"Watch."

_**"Breaking news regarding the incidents that occurred last night. Security tapes have caught the entire ordeal from the bank. Five distinct daces have been caught, but not identified. These five men are considered armed and dangerous and if you see them do not, I repeat, do not engage them or confront them. These are close ups of the five suspects. Nobody knows what these men's intentions are. There are also questions being asked about the last two men who appeared in this video who mysteriously disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Unfortunately, the videos supplied no audio so we do not know what was said during the encounter, but it is obvious they were saying something. If you have any information on any of these men, call 1-800-I-inform. I repeat call 1-800-I-inform. In other news…"**_

"So, we're wanted men huh? You were right, It is a good thing we did a henge or we would be all over the news too." Kakashi said. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I would guess the people who live in the same building as our friend here have probably seen him, so they might call. This might put a kink in our plans. I would love to go down and bust him now, but the place is most likely crawling with police officers and He probably won't be there anyway. I think we're pretty much screwed now."

"Damn. And to think I wasted most of geometry thinking about this guy… Any way, now we have to find him _again_ and fight him_ again_ to try to bring him in. I can't believe this. All I wanted was some sleep."

"Well, too late for that. It's time you get back to school."

"You know what? No. I'm not going back. Wake me up when we're going to search for him again."

"Kakashi-"

"Good night."

Kakashi walked in to his room where the kunai from last night was still in the wall. He was tired, he was slightly angry, he was annoyed, but he didn't let it show. They were so close last night. It looks like they have to start all over again. They still don't know what he's up to. They know that whatever it is, he needs money, unless he felt like robbing a bank for fun. He went over to his bed and plopped down with a sigh. He could over think all this later. Right now, it was time for sleep.

"Kakashi, wake up. I think they've got something" Minato shook the sleepy teen awake. "There's another news story on now. Come on."

They went to the living room, where the evening news was reporting on the incident.

_**"New information regarding one of the suspects from the security videos. Various people have called in reporting the subject seen here in the middle of the group."**_ They showed a screen shot from the video when the missing-nin was surrounded by the duo and their clones. The Nin was highlighted in the middle. _**"He has not been identified by name, but many people have called in saying that he lives in this apartment building, on the top floor. Police have surrounded the building and are preparing to infiltrate the apartment where the subject is said to reside. We go now to Ken, our live correspondent."**_

_**"Thank you Amy. As you see the police have the building surrounded. The building has been slowly evacuated to prevent any civilian injuries. We will now watch as the police attempt to infiltrate the apartment."**_

"Should we go over there or something?" Kakashi asked. "I mean, they're gonna need some help."

"Let's see how this turns out."

"I'm gonna go get ready. Just in case."

_**"The police have infiltrated the apartment. They are looking around for the suspect. So far, there is no sign of him. It is possible that the apartment is empty, but no one has seen the suspect leave. Wait! Something's happening. Amy, gunshots can be heard. We're not sure who is firing the shots- Wait! The suspect is on the roof! The suspect is on the roof! Is he going to jump?"**_

"Kakashi! Get over here! We're going, now! He's trying to get away!" Minato called out.

_**"The suspect seems to be… hopping roofs? Yes, the suspect is jumping from roof to roof. An incredible feat, seeing as no normal person should be able to do that. The police are stunned. There are squad cars under pursuit on the ground, trying to keep up. This is not normal. Let's switch to the sky cam to get a better view. Tom?"**_

_**"As you can see, the suspect is leaping over the roof tops like it's no big deal. There are police cars trying to keep up on the roads. This really is an amazing sight. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. It's like something out of an action movie."**_

"Kakashi, they're getting closer. Let's henge and go."

"No. Forget the henge. It's a waste of chakra that we're gonna need. This is a now or never moment."

"Alright. Let's go."

They jumped out the window, dressed in their ninja gear, and climbed the building to the roof to await the missing-nin. Soon, the Nin appeared along with the cars below and the news helicopters above.

The missing-nin stopped, seemingly surprised by the appearance of the two leaf nin. "Who the hell are you!?" He asked.

"Is it just me or are you getting that déjà vu feeling, sensei?" Kakashi said.

"Might as well keep up the act." Minato said.

"Fine." Kakashi turned to the Nin. "We're the guys who're gonna bring you in."

"Heh. Had a couple of guys say that last night. They didn't keep their word."

"Hey, you might've gotten away last time, but you won't get so lucky tonight."

"Heh. That was you two? Then this should be easy."

"Don't get cocky. Arrogance can be a ninja's worst enemy." Minato said.

"Hn." All three Nin pulled out a kunai and the fighting began.

_**"Ken, Amy, I don't know if you're seeing this, but it seems two more people have appeared. They claim to be the same people from last night's events but they don't look anything like the faces from the screen shots. These two new faces seem to be on our side, as in against the initial suspect. They seem to be fighting now, but these speeds are inhuman. They look like blurs from up here."**_

Kakashi and Minato were fighting the missing-nin on the rooftops. Even with their superior taijutsu skills, the missing-nin was holding up well. Kakashi and Minato gave each other a sign and Minato threw his kunai at the Nin, forcing him to dodge while Kakashi placed a well-aimed kick to the head, much like in the previous night. The Nin took the hit and fell, the force of the kick making him roll to the edge of the roof. Minato joined Kakashi and they made their way to the missing-nin.

"Don't tell me he's out cold." Kakashi mused.

"Careful. I don't think he is."

"That guess would be right!" The Nin's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Kakashi by the vest collar. He dangled him over the edge of the roof. "Now. You're all going to let me go, or the brat gets thrown off the roof."

"Go ahead! I'm not afraid!" Kakashi yelled. "I'd like to see you try to throw me off!"

"Oh, a spunky little one, aren't we? Maybe I will throw you off, just to see how tough you really are." The Nin snarled.

"You really think we're going to believe you'll let him go if we let you go? For all we know, you'll take him with you as a hostage. We're not that stupid." Minato said.

"How about we settle this once and for all? We'll find a nice little clearing somewhere and really battle this out." The Nin suggested, a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Fine by me, let's see what you're really made of." Kakashi said, still dangling.

"See? He agrees. I'll meet you there, but first." The Nin strengthened his hold on Kakashi and flung him, so that he couldn't get a good reach on a building's wall and cling to it. Kakashi was falling and by the looks of it he would be landing hard.

"KAKASHI!" Minato called.

_'Damn, damn, damn. Think Hatake, think. Put that genius mind to use… Got it!'_

Kakashi made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and a Kakashi clone appeared next to him. The clone grabbed on to Kakashi's wrists and redirected him towards the wall of a building. Kakashi stretched out and managed to stick to the wall with chakra. He dispersed the still falling clone and he was quite proud with himself at the moment.

"Kakashi! Get your butt back up here! He's getting away!" Minato yelled down to the teen.

Kakashi scaled the wall and ended up on the roof again when Minato came over to him.

"Holy crap, are you okay?"

"Yup. Nothing gets the adrenaline running better than getting thrown off a ten story building." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Now come on, he's getting away."

They leaped from rooftop to rooftop, in hot pursuit of the Nin. They ended up in a nice open clearing in what appeared to be a park of some sort. A pond was nearby. That might come in handy later.

"Hn. The brat made it." The Nin mused aloud, earning him a glare from Kakashi. "Anyway, I think it's time we have a little fun."

"I agree." Kakashi said, pulling up his hitae-ate, revealing the sharingan. "It's time I take this seriously. You won't be getting away tonight."

"Ooh, you're a special one, aren't you? Fine. That's how you want it? Playtime's over, brat."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The fierce battle continued. Seal after seal, jutsu after jutsu Kakashi copied them perfectly. The missing-nin was getting annoyed. "Enough. It's time to end this." The Nin said. He made a series of seals and then called out: "Earth style: Twin Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Out of the ground, two dragons appeared. One of the dragons went after Kakashi while the other went for Minato. They would dodge out of the way and the dragon would drive into the ground, but it would reappear moments later. The two leaf nin joined up again. It was time for a new plan.

"Kakashi, you wouldn't happen to know any really good water jutsu, would you?"

"Well, I do have one I could try, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Well, it's a sink or swim type of time. Let's hope we'll swim."

Kakashi made his way over to the near-by pond and used his chakra to stand in the middle of it. He started to make a series of hand signs, almost as many as the missing-nin made. He took a deep breath and called out: "Water style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water began to ripple and soon enough, two massive water dragons appeared. The four dragons clashed and there was water and mud flying _everywhere_.

"Well, what do you know? It worked." Kakashi mused.

"Yeah, it did." Minato agreed. "Come on, let's see if he survived."

"Right, I wasn't supposed to kill him." They walked over to a giant mound in the mud. Minato rolled him over with his foot, and the missing-nin rolled over with a grunt. "Well, at least he's not dead."

Minato checked for a pulse. "Yeah, he's not dead, but he is a mess. How are we going to get him out of here?"

"I say temporarily paralyze him, teleport out of here and get on the next ship to Konoha. I've had it with this place."

"Hm. That might be a good idea." Minato put a finger on the Nin's neck and pushed down on a pressure point, knocking him out cold. "That should keep him still for about an hour or so. Enough time to get ourselves cleaned up and get out."

"You do know the helicopters and stuff are still watching us, right?"

"Right… Let's get out quick."

They left in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a confused crowd of cops and news reporters.

_**"Ken, Amy, do you have any idea what we just saw?"**_

_**"No, Tom, we have no idea what just went on down there. Some of our viewers at home have called in with information about one of the two other people who joined in. Apparently, He is a fifteen year old boy. He has been identified as Kakashi Hatake, a transfer student from the local high school. Not much else is known about the teen. If any more information arises, we will keep you posted."**_

_**"Alright. I'm Ken and this is Amy, and this has been the news at 11. Good night."**_

The horn on the ship blew loud and clear, signaling its departure. We find Kakashi and Minato on the deck, looking over the edge to the city they've spent the last couple weeks in.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Hey Sensei.

"You did really well last night, I hope you know that."

"Yeah. I still can't believe it's all over. We spent weeks tracking this guy down and it's all over in two nights."

"Well, it's not all that uncommon."

"Can you believe all the fuss those people were making? It's still all over the news. They keep replaying last night's footage over and over. By the way, how's our guy doing?"

"He's nice and snug tied up in his holding cell. I sent a message to the Hokage telling him we're coming home. It shouldn't take too long to get there. Then we can get T&I take a look at this guy. Maybe they can find out who sent him."

"Hm. I'm just glad I don't have to go back to school. Those kids were annoying and the classes were boring. I would rather go back to the academy and study chakra theory."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Have you seen the stuff they call food there? How could anybody eat that?"

"Now I know you're overreacting."

"I can't help it, I really can't. It's just something about this place…" Kakashi paused to take a deep breath. "You know what forget it. I just want to get back to Konoha, do some real training and read a book in a tree somewhere."

Minato chuckled at Kakashi's behavior. "You know, it's good to see you acting like a kid again. Maybe this mission wasn't as bad as you make it sound."

"Hn."

Kakashi kept his gaze on the horizon, putting the past mission behind him, eager to get back home.

AN: There you go. I really don't expect you guys to like this. I came up with this yesterday and I finished it today. I couldn't even come up with a name for the missing-nin. I know Kakashi is totally OOC and Minato might be a bit OOC too, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to write something fun. On another note, I'm taking a break from "The Past and The Present". I'm catching up on chapters and other stuff. I'll post up a new chapter as soon as it's all nice and typed up. Sorry if you've been waiting forever for a new chapter. Um… I guess that's all. This was spontaneously written with little thought. It was just aching to get out. I hope that explains the crappiness of it, but I'm still a little proud with how it turned out. ^^


End file.
